The properties of new, stable, aryl-substituted thiacyclobutenes (thietes) will be investigated. Transition metal complexes of alpha, beta-unsaturated thials can be prepared from these and other thietes and their chemistry will be explored. Carbon-13 magnetic resonance studies of 3-substituted thietane 1,1-dioxides will be extended and possible conformational isomerism investigated.